


Shake

by theshizniiit



Series: Bottom!Dorian PWPs (because I'm trash) [3]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Robot Sex, tw: im still trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "What's the likelihood that I could get a fic where Dorian is being rimmed btw?"<br/>Very high.<br/>Very, very high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from my trip! So i can write more stories!  
> And I'm still trash!  
> Yaaaay.  
> *hides under blankets*

John loved having him like this.

He loved seeing the normally calm and collected android flushed, artificial blood tinging his skin red in some places and purple in others, and lighting up under his touch. He loved hearing Dorian’s shaky moans, whimpers and screams as he worked him open with his tongue, the warm muscle teasing around his entrance, before dipping in slightly then pulling out again. Dorian was made of silicon and fibers, but for some reason he tasted like metal and sugar.

He remembers when he found out that Dorian’s makers had given him extra artificial nerves and pleasure sensors there, their first night in bed when John’s hand slipped hand between the globes of Dorian ass, and the DRN emitted the dirtiest moan John had ever heard and grabbed his shirt in shock and arousal, pressing his body up against him and asking him to  _do that again John please I’ll do anything you want just please do that again-_

He took him up on that offer. By the time the night was partway through he had four fingers in Dorian’s hole and the DRN screaming and clutching at blankets and ready to come for the fifth time.

The second time he had hoisted Dorian (who was rather lightweight for someone made of metal) onto his counter and proceeded to bury his fingers in his ass until the DRN was sobbing and grabbing John’s hair and begging him to fuck him. He had no lube in the kitchen, but Dorian insisted that it wasn’t necessary.

And that’s when he found out that Dorian could self lubricate. He coined that the best day of his life.

The third time they were in the living room. It was _their_  living room now, since John had insisted Dorian move in with him. Rudy was a great guy, but Dorian wasn’t happy there and he was John’s lover now, so he got through the stuttering and the blushing and asked the DRN to move in. This third time took place while they were watching a movie (A Star Trek movie from 2009, with a character that Dorian insisted looked just like John. A doctor or something. He didn’t see the resemblance.) and it hadn’t hit 45 minutes before the movie was paused and John was bouncing Dorian on his cock. The DRN’s head was thrown back and he was biting his lip, trying to keep himself from whimpering and screaming until John decided that he didn’t like that, and slipped his thumb between Dorian’s teeth, prying his mouth open and cradling his jaw with a whisper of  _I want to hear you._

They didn’t get to the rest of the movie.

But this time John was trying something different. Something new.

He pushed his tongue back into Dorian’s quivering hole, and sucked gently around the rim as Dorian screamed and gave the filthiest little moan. He pulled out and circled his tongue around it, pulling back and admiring his work. The DRN’s hole was wet and sloppy, glistening and trembling. John smiled and licked gently at it again, hearing a whimper and a small gasp as Dorian inhaled air he didn’t need.

 _You’re so pretty,_  John whispers, and Dorian moans, hole clenching . John licks again. He gets a scream. He sucks again, and gets a light show running down Dorian’s body. He nips at the rim and delves his tongue in again, tasting his inner walls, and Dorian comes with a scream of John’s name.

He kisses up Dorian’s body, and gathers a burnt out and happy android in his arms.

They have the day off tomorrow. So they can spend another day in bed. And John can learn more delicious things abut Dorian’s body.

 


End file.
